The Legend of Zelda: Tyranny of the Queen
by TheNerdIncarnate
Summary: Following the events of Twilight Princess, Link has become the Captain of the Royal Guard, spending his days patrolling the castle and castle town, training new guards/soldiers, and dealing with the loss of... her. But with Queen Zelda's mounting paranoia, an unexplained attack on the castle, and rising tensions with the neighboring kingdom following the Twilight Invasion...


The Legend of Zelda:  
The Tyranny of The Queen

By Andrew Palumbo;  
Concept By Carla Sofia

Chapter One:  
Castles and Walls

I awoke at dawn to the sound of Cuccos crowing in the farms nearby, as per every morning. By the goddesses how I hate those accursed birds. I laid there for a moment, savoring what little comfort my cot offered before accepting the futility of trying to get back to sleep.  
I swung myself off the cot and stretched upright in one motion, cracking joints and testing my strength, as I did every morning.

I shot a cautious glance around the room, looking for anomalies, but it looked the same as ever, just a plain room with a desk for paperwork and some of my personal belongings, books, paintings, etc. You'd be shocked how many supporters Ganondorf and Zant had amongst the common people: I'd had no less than 12 assassination attempts on myself alone in the months since after she left.

I heaved a sigh at that thought and walked over to my privy room, stopping for just a moment to look at my painting of her;  
(_"Nothing but the best for the captain of the Royal Guard!") _Yeah, right. Whatever your Majesty.

It wasn't too spectacular. I wasn't having them spend hundreds of Rupees on a toilet chamber while our citizens starved. I'd come from this little village, (Ordon) and there was never very much money to go around there, so people went hungry from time to time. It wasn't usually too bad, but life's messy, and things happen.

I finished my business and went over to my Mirror and basin. Looking at myself, I studied my face:Dirty blonde stubble, small scars here and there, long dark dirty blonde hair (Need to be brushed, badly) and my dark, grey-blue eyes.

I looked... stressed? No... Hurt? No, that's not it either...  
I looked...  
Empty.  
Devoid.  
Apathetic.  
This wasn't a surprising revelation really, I already knew that I'd lost my passion. The constant sense of claustrophobia I felt from the blank, unadorned walls of the castle left me drained and tired at nearly all times. I decided I needed to get out more, give myself room to breathe outside of castle town.

There came a knocking at my door:

"Sir? *Knock Knock * Are you in there? I don't mean to intrude *Knock Knock * but you're quite late!" I rushed out of the privy room, throwing a glance at my clock- _Half past 6!? How much time had I wasted!?_  
I thought urgently.  
I opened the door slightly, and said "I'll be out shortly."  
I hated speaking, and never did if I could avoid it. Before she- No. I can't think about that.

I emptied my mind and put together today's training regiment for the recruits. Poor kids; most of them weren't exactly what you would call "talented", or "quick learners", or "good at fighting".

Really though, they just needed practice and experience. I became a master Swordsman in less than a week out of necessity; (it was either learn or die, and I wasn't really keen on letting monsters rule the world,) so they, with practice and good instruction, should have no problem becoming masters.

I finished donning my equipment, (Cotton shirt, green armored tunic, earrings, cotton breeches over chain and leather greaves, leather boots, vembracers and fingerless gloves, my belt and sword-strap, blade and its sheath, Hylian shield, and the special package on my back) and head out to the yard.

It was cold and overcast as I stepped outside. I glanced up to check the sky; I was surprised it wasn't already raining with _those_ clouds.  
The recruits stood in line (There were about 20 of them), silently awaiting me.

I called one of the senior guards over- Alfonzo- to assist me in a few demonstrations. He was a loud, towering monolith of a man, easily 7 feet tall, and was strong enough to bench-press a building, maybe 2 on a good day. He had dark tanned skin, laced with a lifetime's worth of scars and then some. He was bald, and wore a red bandana with a white bird on it low over his forehead. He was one of the few I'd allowed to break uniform: The guy just didn't look right wearing these hats. His eyes were very dark brown (almost black) and there was a long, thin scar under his left eye. He had a very red, sunburned nose and a rather round head, but a strong jaw and thin face. He still wore most of the standard uniform, but wore no armor on his arms or hands, leaving them bare. He had a large, yet only semi-visible blue swirl tattoo on his chest, which was mostly covered by his uniform.

We picked up on the forms we didn't quite finish yesterday; relatively simple, yet useful moves that could come in handy, even when facing multiple opponents.

After we'd gotten through our (relatively short) demonstration, we split the recruits up into pairs and had them try out the techniques in turns, while we corrected them. It wasn't what you might call interesting work, but it was cathartic; therapeutic even.

After several hours of such training, we sent them off for a midday meal, and to their guard shifts.

I collapsed onto the ground, drenched in sweat, voice hoarse from yelling instructions, too tired to move; How was teaching this exhausting?  
Alfonzo sat down beside me, raising a brow and laughing lightly at my prone figure, asking "Are you alright boss?", I'd realized he hadn't even broken a sweat.

I nodded slightly, breathlessly coughed,  
"I'll be ***Cough Cough*** okay in a ***Cough*** minute..."  
And so I laid there, on the ground, throat stinging and unable to catch my breath for an uncounted amount of time.

The air burned in my mouth and lungs, and in that moment I would have welcomed death in exchange for the concession of pain, which I in turn realized was ridiculous and made a mental spectacle of resending my offer, in case death was sentient and omniscient and such.

My head hurt as I laid there, heaving and gasping for air, staring at the sky.  
A powerful, angry voice shouted at me in my mind: _What are you doing here? _I asked myself. _You hate this place, you hate what its done to you, you hate how it makes you feel._

Damn, I make good points.

Another voice, peaceful and calm responded to it:  
_We're here to continue making a difference; Protecting the queen, protecting the land, keeping the peace..._

Let it be someone else 's problem,

I told myself, _We fought our battle, and __**we won**__.  
__  
__So we should become complacent and fade away into obscurity? _The peaceful voiced asked.

_How many Guard-Captains are remembered by history? We couldn't even name 3 others!_ The enraged voice called back.  
_  
_I must have gone on like that for some time, because Alfonzo broke my inner dialogue with "Hey boss, we're gonna miss lunch if we stay here much longer; You know how those recruits eat."  
I shook myself of the slightly treacherous thoughts: What was I thinking? What good would running do me?

Hours later, the sun was setting out the window of the grand hallway Alfonzo and I were finishing our rounds about the castle in, (it's my philosophy that all of us should interchange specific duties, at the very least so that we don't have to look at the same stretch of castle every day,) with him talking and I listening, as I prefer. Alfonzo has this way of taking up space with his voice, and doesn't mind that I don't like to talk, so it works well for us.

He was wondering aloud why Queen Zelda had been making us train so many new recruits (we had trained almost 200 guards at this point) for some reason. It was curious I suppose, but I figured that it was simply royal paranoia or something. Justified paranoia, to be fair, but paranoia nonetheless.

Our shift concluded without incident, but as we were headed to our relieve, a large crash came from the battlements. Alfonzo sighed and turned around, heading back for the stairs, saying "Why did it have to be on _my_ shift?" as he headed towards the roof.  
I followed closely, silently agreeing with his sentiment.

Doubtlessly, other guards heard the crash, and yet when we found the source of the crash there were none to be found but us. The view from the ramparts was beautiful, the sunset casting a rosy orange glow over the white-gray stone. The wind was rather absent as well (uncommon for the top of a castle) so it was rather warm in the late-summer air. The beauty of it all was starkly contrasted in what we found...

I wondered briefly why the guards might be missing, but what we saw drove that thought from my mind quite quickly. It had seemed like it had been so long since I'd seen what we saw that I was utterly dumbfounded; That passed quickly as well.

It was a massive Shadow-Beast. No less than 20-feet tall, it had arms that looked like they could crush buildings just for giggles.

I was not afraid.

Alfonzo smiled such that I'd only seen from him once before- The grim grin of a man who'd found a worthy opponent.

"Get around it!" I shouted to him, "Draw its attention!"

He did so, moving with the agility of a much smaller person, while drawing his sword and yelling a fearsome war-cry in the process.

While he ran at it, I pulled the white, cloth-wrapped object from my back, and untied its wrappings.

I gazed down at my true blade, and for the first time in months, beheld the glory of The Master Sword.

The Master Sword is not some mundane weapon; it is The Blade of Evil's Bane, and as such, is not fit for simple guard's work. I'd kept it on my person at all times, but refused to use it except in certain circumstances, as are these.

I gripped its hilt and pulled it from its sheath...  
It felt so _right _to hold it in my hand again. It felt warm to the touch, as if the blade was rejoicing from being held again, properly. I'd always marvel at the sheer perfection of the sword; Always polished to an almost iridescent white glow, perfectly balanced, never even slightly dull, and apparently indestructible, I could scarcely imagine a way to improve upon it.

A short but brutal roar brought my attention back to the fight at hand  
Alfonzo was holding the Beast's attention quite well, bending around its attacks like an acrobat, dealing it small blows, and making noise to alert others and to confuse the Beast.

It had yet to land a hit on him, and as he dodged its numerous attacks, he put wound after wound into it, cutting through great swathes of tendrils and flesh with his Broadsword.

And then he jumped on its back.

I cannot with words describe the soul-scarringly awful sound that resonated from its black maw. The deafening sound clawed at the fabric of my mind, leaving me confused and with one monster of a headache; certainly, this creature was extraordinary, unique even. The roar brought me to my knees, Although Alfonzo seemed to just shake it off.  
I shook my head clear and scratched at my ear; feeling wetness, I glanced down at my hand.

_Blood? Oh that's just spectacular,_ I thought to myself.

I turned my attention to actually fight the Beast. Alfonzo was still keeping it reasonably occupied, and its back turned to me, I saw the opportunity:

I charged at it, raising The Master Sword above my head with both hands as I ran the short distance, I brought the blade downward at its hind leg, cutting it clean off.

Black liquid (Blood of its own perhaps?) gushed from the wound, and it let out a pained shriek as it jumped a short distance away from us, turning to face us both as best it could due to how far apart we were.

I glanced over at Alfonzo, giving him a silent message.

He nodded to show he understood, (a madman's grin still locked on his face) and as one we approached it.

Dodging its wide attacks with ease, slicing its arms and tendrils as we closed in on it, it didn't really stand a chance.

It must have deemed me the bigger threat (_I wonder why?,_I thought snarkily) because it was more focused on keeping me away. As a result, Alfonzo was the one to deal the final great blow to it; Realizing he had gotten too close for comfort, The Beast foolishly tried to swat him away, not having learned from earlier apparently. With a dark smile at its mistake, and another upward swing of his heavy broadsword, he cleaved the oncoming limb in two. . .

. . . And proceeded to cut _it_ in two.

With a horrible, gurgling death-sheik, it collapsed. Its body faded away into shadows, along with its blood.

I sighed deeply. This would mean paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork.

It was almost as if Alfonzo had read my mind, the look on his face.  
"The Queen will want to hear about this," He said gravely. The battle-euphoria had left him, and he appeared incredibly tired; His face appeared much more lined than usual.

With a sympathetic look, a patted him on the shoulder, then proceeded to lead the way.

Queen Zelda had just finished dinner when we caught her. She was deep in discussion with her adviser, Impa. She was dressed in a gown that looked more expensive than all of Ordon combined, with her long hair bound behind her; she might have looked beautiful, if not for her intense, almost angry expression and the rapier strapped to her hips.

"My Queen," Alfonzo said with a low bow, which I mirrored.

She turned instantly, her hand on her hilt and an expression of such intensity, I was privately surprised we didn't burst into flame. She softened somewhat when she saw who it was, but I noticed her hand stayed firmly planted on her sword-hilt and the intensity didn't fully leave her face. Impa was impassive as usual; her hands clasped behind her back, and standing up straight and tall, she was unconventionally imposing: She let off an aura of skill such that made it seem like she could kill you before you even realized she was there. Perfectly still and composed at all times. I'd asked her about her fighting style exactly once, and she explained quite simply, saying "I am the last thing you never see." She terrified me.

Zelda nodded to us, saying a brief "Rise."

"We have a report that we felt needed to be delivered in person," Alfonzo said, straitening up.

I nodded in agreement, straightening up as well. Zelda raised an eyebrow, but motioned for us to continue. I took the reigns on this one, stepping forward, and getting right to the point: "We heard a commotion on the roof, and after going to investigate, we encountered a massive Shadow-Beast."

Whatever they expected, it was not that. Zelda was visibly taken aback; Impa's composure flew right out the window.

"They must have accelerated their plans!" Impa nearly shouted at the Queen.

"I'm aware what it means, Impa. Does this mean this was a preemptive strike, or an ignorant mistake?" She began pacing back and forth, her gown billowing around her, her hand gripping her blade tightly.

"Lieutenant Alfonzo, you are dismissed!" Zelda shouted suddenly, followed by "Captain, follow us!"

Alfonzo, to his credit, bowed immediately, turned and left without a word. I wished I had his obedience sometimes.

Zelda stalked off, nearly running; Impa followed her closely, her long strides making up for her lack of running.

I wasn't exactly bewildered. This may be the _most_ high strung I'd seen them, but it wasn't far out of their normal behavior. So I simply sighed and jogged after them, not (as I should have) paying attention to where we were actually going. I figured we were simply heading towards Zelda's main office near her bedroom. So one might imagine that stepping into the Hylian War-Chamber might have caught me off guard.

It was a high-domed ceiling room, with it's main source of light a chandler hanging from a chain above a table with a massive, hyper-detailed map of the known world. Both geographical and political, this enormous map (painstakingly detailed) had it's own custom table devoted to it, and took up a large portion of the room. Around the table, there were hundreds of other charts and maps of specific regions, as well as intelligence concerning the various groups of Hyrule and her neighboring countries.  
I struggled to find my voice as Zelda and Impa discussed the implications of the "Attack" on the castle.

"It could very well have been a coincidence."  
"Just like the destruction of _our_ mirror was a coincidence?"  
"They may have simply been careless and left it open."  
"I doubt that's even possible!"  
"But we don't know for sure."  
"Link and Alfonzo gave us all the confirmation we needed."  
"To declare _war_? We don't even know for sure it was a coordinated attack!"  
"And what else could it be? It just so happens that a creature from the realm of Twilight appears _**here,**_ of _**all**_ places, so far from the only other-"

"Could either of you _please_ explain what in the name of The Goddesses is going on?" I interjected, cutting off Her Majesty and silencing them both.  
Zelda composed herself slightly, and then said "Relations with our Neighbors, The Adarians, have become steadily less civil since The Twilight Invasion; They think we've become weak, and sought to exploit us, and our bountiful natural resources as a result. After we responded, let's say 'Harshly', they have become increasingly less hospitable. It's devolved into Cold war, and tensions have been getting exponentially higher by the day. The peace has been tenuous at best, and this attack is the last straw."  
Impa shot a cold look over to Zelda, who began inspecting the map, pacing, and talking to herself.

"Zant sent the Adarians Shadow-Beasts of monstrous sizes as a peace offering after taking control," Impa explained, "and our Queen believes that the one you encountered was sent by them to wreak havoc as an open challenge to Hyrule."

"So why did you need me here?" I asked passive-aggressively.

Zelda gave a cold, mirthless laugh, then asked with a dangerous edge to her sharp voice, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to lead our forces. You will be second only to me, my highest General, and Champion of Hyrule once again. Together, we will bring Hyrule to victory, and expand the arm of the Goddesses ever further."

Shock gripped me. My head was spinning, and I felt weak at the knees.  
_This isn't what I want...  
This isn't righteous, or justified; this is war, murder..._

_No, I can't do this. I won't do this. This isn't right._

"I know it's a lot to take in" Impa said, much more softly than I expected, getting close to me and keeping her voice low "just take a day to think about it, alright?"  
I nodded, and stumbled out of the room, leaving Zelda and Impa to discuss their conquest.

My thoughts were racing.  
All conflict I had been through before had been justified, restoring the balance of the world, for the greater good of everyone...  
But this...?  
This is evil.  
_I can't refuse her, she'd consider it treason, _I thought, _What can I do? I need to get out of here, clear my head, clear my thoughts... Where can I go...? Kakariko? No, too close... The desert? No, the Gerudo would sooner kill me... Death Mountain? How could I survive there? The lost woods? Not unless I want to become a Stalfos..._

I'd somehow managed to get back to my room/office near the barracks, _I can't go back to Ordon, they'd expect that... but do I have any other choice?  
_I stumbled into the room. Later, I'd be glad that I didn't have many things important to me in the castle, but for now, I was on the verge of a panic attack.

I gathered everything I couldn't leave behind, and the Rupees I'd saved from my lock-box, when I looked over at the portrait I'd spent thousands of Rupees commissioning.

I glanced down at what I'd gathered; It would be hard enough riding Epona with what I had already, but with a fragile painting with a heavy frame?

I sat deliberating for a long moment, before setting my things down and rushing over to the painting of Princess Midna. After carefully removing it from its frame, I rolled it up and gently tied it closed with a scrap of lace I had lying around. I regathered my things off the ground, stored them in a knapsack, then took my painting carefully in hand. After glancing around the room one last time, I left for the barracks.

Alfonzo was relaxing in a large, maroon cushy armchair by a fire, reading a book as I approached.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a map case or something, would you?" I asked, casually walking towards him.  
"No, sorry. The rec office might... Uh... Going somewhere, boss?" he said, glancing over at me as I walked towards him, noting my bag.  
"Just a thing for the queen, no big deal," I said, lying quickly "I'll be back soon. I'd expect they'll have you in charge in my place."  
He grunted in response, eying me. His expression was inscrutable.  
When he spoke, it was soft, and... worried?  
"Be careful boss... I... Just be careful, got it?"

I was surprised yet again, but managed to stutter out a "Yeah, I will."  
Before things could progress further than that, I walked (swiftly) towards the aforementioned Requisitions office. It was a small thing, lined with enough paper for a full-grown man to get lost in. It was where the Lieutenants set the monthly patrols and such. The schedules for the past 15 years were packed in this room, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned at all since then.

It didn't take me long to find an appropriate map case in here, despite the lack of organization. I cautiously tucked it in the wood and metal tube, making sure it wasn't bent, folded, or creased. After I was satesfied it was safe, locked the case shut, and tied it to my bag, I left the room and barracks in quite a hurry; I had one more stop before I ran.

The kitchens were almost empty, only the head chief and a few wash-maids remained. I gathered all the authority I could muster, and in my most commanding voice, said to the chief "I need provisions for a 3 day journey, and quickly."

Obviously flustered by the command, she quickly hurried off to the pantry. I waited impatiently, my nerves streched to the breaking point.  
She returned with 2 loaves of fine bread, a jug of milk, a jug of wine, some fried and spiced Cucco meat, 3 large waterskins, and a medium-sized bag of trail rations. "That should do nicely, thank you," I said, to her surprise. Even more to her surprise, I counted out 600 rupees out of my bag, and gave 200 to each her and the wash-maids, saying "Don't mention this to anybody, if you would be so kind." They were speechless, but nodded, which was more than enough for me at the time.

I quickly packed up my rations, and headed for the stables, almost running. After paying off the stable-boy and master as well, I equipped Epona with her saddle and strapped my knapsack to it, I rode out of there as fast as I could without arousing suspicion.

I'd made it to the edge of Castle Town just before they were to close the gate. I paid both of the guards standing there as well to keep quiet about my leaving, and I prepared to have Epona run out at full sprint, when...

"Wait a moment, Link."  
I was caught.

Standing right at the edge of the bridge, was the Queen's adviser herself,  
Impa. She approached me what seemed to be unaggressively, but I was well aware that if she'd wanted to capture me, she would have done so.

"Where are you going?" she asked. It was a simple question, innocent enough, but I took a long time to respond.  
"I... I'm leaving," I said, my voice nearly trembling.  
"Well that much is obvious. But I asked where you were going, not what you were doing."  
"I-I'm... I'm g-g-going home." I said, tripping over my words. I wondered why I'd told her, considering how close she was to The Queen.  
"I see. I suppose I don't need to ask why."  
There was a long, pregnant silence.  
"I can't stop you, can I?" she asked, "Not without force, at least."  
"No."  
She took a moment to consider this, closing her eyes.  
"Go. I will make some excuse for you, whatever need be. I will buy you some time, but know that even without me, she will find you eventually."  
This was not what I expected, to say the least.  
"What...? Why are you-?"

"I owe you, Link. My tribe is sworn to protect the Royal family, and I was chosen to be The Queen's bodyguard long ago. I failed in my duty to protect her, and that duty fell to you when Zant invaded. I will not lie, I do not agree with the Queen's actions; I might oppose her, if I could; but I am duty-bound to follow her on this ill-fated endeavor.  
"You may still be able to escape this madness. I will buy you what time I can, but you will not be safe forever. Do not stop running at Ordon; Keep going. Assume nowhere is safe. Zelda has the Sheikahs behind her, and all the shadows of the world cannot hide you, for the Sheikah see truth wherever it lies."

She paused for a moment, and removed her red cape she kept herself wrapped in, and handed it over to me, saying "Wear this, and you will not need the shadows to hide. You will still be found, eventually, but it may protect you further. Go now, and do not look back."

"Impa... I can't..." I said, stunned.  
"Go, Hero. If you are to escape, you must go, **now.**"

I managed to nod, and turned to leave. I touched my heels to Epona's flanks, and we shot off down the road. I took one final glance back, but she had gone, and the gates were shut.

Turning back towards the road, I looked forward, and smiled, happy for the first time in a long time.

I was going home.


End file.
